


All We Are

by FlawlessIvory101



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessIvory101/pseuds/FlawlessIvory101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akihiko writes a book for only his and Misaki's eyes to see, Misaki realizes things about his own sentiments towards the other man. He never expected to be so moved by simple words typed out on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to actually belong to my other works of "100 Special Moments", but I'm an idiot and forgot my password and old email for my FlawlessIvory account after I got a new laptop. The drabbles are now just going to start standing alone as oneshots.

" **How rare and beautiful it is to even exist."**

**Saturn - Sleeping At Last**

It wasn't a rare occurrence for Akihiko to base his heroine's in his novels after Misaki, or to write about Misaki in his BL manga. Misaki knew this, and even when he reads Akihiko's normal novels he can see clipped pieces of his personality scattered throughout the protagonists heart and mind. It hasn't ever bothered him, and in fact flattered him to know that Akihiko even thinks of him without knowing while he's writing, but he hadn't ever mentioned it to the writer. At least, until Akihiko had come out with another novel that Misaki hadn't even known he was working on until he had called him up to his office one day and handed him a self-printed book.

"It's for you," Akihiko simply said that morning after handing it to Misaki, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette. "Not even Aikawa or Hiroki have looked at it. It is for yours and my eyes only, and will never be printed to be sold on shelves."

Misaki, having been stunned into silence, just stared at the cover that concealed the book from bareness. It was much less plain than most of Akihiko's regular book covers, and actually had a picture on it rather than just the title and a pastel background with fancy binding. It had a half shot of a black and white winter transferring over into a colorful spring, with the title cutting through the middle. All We Are. It was a simple title compared to his others with a complex binding and cover. The uniqueness of this book would be for only his and Akihiko's eyes only, which made Misaki's heart swell with warmth.

"Is it about us?" Misaki dared to ask, his voice quiet.

Akihiko reclined further into his black office chair, creating a squeak of protest, as he blew out puffs of smoke through his nose and parted lips. "In a way," he replied calmly, keeping his eyes trained on the picture that Takahiro had given him hanging above his desk. It was a simple snapshot of Misaki on his eighth birthday, with a large gap where his two front teeth should have been, and his parents on either side of him, all smiling. "I'm a man of words, Misaki. However, sometimes, I cannot find the right things to say to you in the moments you really need them. That book was a way to express myself fully to you and leave nothing untouched." He turned away from the photograph and lilac eyes married green. "You are the only person I ever want to see my naked soul. That book leaves me completely exposed to you."

Misaki's fingers curled to squeeze the binding of the book even tighter, his fingertips touching connecting frozen and flowing rivers on the cover, until his knuckles ached. He swallowed thickly, the sound audible in the quiet space, and fought for a way to respond. Akihiko chuckled under his breath and stubbed out his half-finished cigarette into his ashtray, and met Misaki's eyes again; bright with emotion. "I'm expecting you to reply now. Just read it, and tell me what you think of it. The lines in that book are all my true thoughts, and it contains nothing fictional."

"Thank you," Misaki said dumbly, lowering his eyes away from Akihiko's unwavering gaze. He heard Akihiko's husky chuckle again, sending a shiver starting at the base of his spine all the way up to his neck until he felt his cheeks bloom with red. Akihiko stood and reached out to run his cool fingers through Misaki's damp hair as he passed by.

"I have to go meet Hiroki to discuss a book I'm actually going to be publishing," Akihiko announced, grabbing his coat from the closet. "Do you have anything you want me to pick you up while I'm out?"

"Yes, actually," Misaki answered after giving the question a few moments of thought while Akihiko shrugged on his coat. "If you pick up some paper towels and dish soap that'd be helpful. Especially after your recent cup incident," he added with a glower.

"It was an accident," Akihiko replied easily, grabbing his car keys off the desk and made his way out of the bedroom. Misaki followed after him, scowl still etched into his features and book clutched tightly in his hands.

"They literally have 'heat resistant' written on them in Sharpie! How can you accidentally pour coffee into the one that doesn't have that written on it?"

"I was tired." Before Misaki could shout an aggravated response, Akihiko turned and bent down to press their lips together chastely. Akihiko smiled at Misaki's flustered reaction and he turned to open the door before he lost control and took Misaki right then and there at the entryway. "I'll see you in a few hours. Paper towels and dish soap, right?"

"Y-yes," Misaki stammered and bowed his head towards the floor, still too embarrassed to meet Akihiko's eyes. Misaki stayed rooted to the spot until he was sure that Akihiko was out of the apartment and on his way towards the parking garage. Once the condo was silent for a couple minutes, Misaki finally gave into his curiosity and collapsed back onto the couch and opened the book.

By the time evening crept around, Misaki had finished the novella and was starting on dinner as a way to distract himself. The novel had, much to his relief, not left him completely overwhelmed with emotions, but he was still touched and a little blown away with what he had read. Misaki hadn't ever known Akihiko felt so strongly about him.

Of course the man constantly told him that he loved him over and over again until Misaki felt dizzy and whispered things into MIsaki's ear late at night while making love, that might as well have been dirty talk with how much it always made him blush, but he never said things like he had in the book. Akihiko had never really talked endlessly about how special Misaki was to him unless he was addressing a 'threat to their relationship' or when Misaki was feeling insecure about himself. But even then Akihiko had never gotten so specific or poetic about his affections.

Reading everything that Akihiko had poured out to him on paper, splayed out naked for only him to see, left Misaki breathless. There were things written that any girl would dream of having written about them, and Akihiko had spent the time to write those things about _him._ Just the thought of it made Misaki's heart expand, warm his cheeks, and fog up his brain to the point the only thing he could do was look off into space dazedly. Misaki cursed himself for reacting like such a girl, but upon the realization how loved he truly is, he can't shake off the giddy feeling.

However, there was just one thing that bothered him after reading the book. Never once did his 'character' say "I love you" during the dialogue and Akihiko had conveyed his concerns about this throughout his book in almost every chapter. Misaki knew that the entire book was never supposed to be labeled as fiction, but Misaki knew that he had to have told Akihiko his true feelings before. Of course, he couldn't think of any other time besides the Ferris Wheel that took place almost three years ago, but there must have been another confession since then. There had to have been.

Misaki was grumbling under his breath, trying to come up with a time he told Akihiko he did indeed love him, when the author arrived home.

"I'm home," Akihiko called out nonchalantly as soon as he was positive Misaki could hear him, and when he didn't receive a response, and moved towards the kitchen only to see his lover angrily dicing carrots whilst mumbling to himself. "Misaki?" he said, only the faintest hint of worry in his tone.

Misaki jumped and nearly sliced his index finger from the force of the jerk. He looked up so his eyes met Akihiko's, his eyebrows furrowed. "W-welcome home. I, um, I read the book this afternoon. It was really good, as always, and I'm really happy that you decided to do that for me. Really, really happy. But..." Misaki trailed off for a moment, chewing his bottom lip and squeezed the handle of the knife in his hand. "Why didn't my character ever say 'I love you'?"

Akihiko breathed out a sigh through his nose and laid his coat across the back of the couch and set the plastic bag with paper towels and dish soap on the table. "I told you that nothing in that book is fictional. It only contains real events that we've gone through and my thoughts. You have never told me that you love me without an 'I think' or 'probably' without following it. I wasn't about to put that in the book."

Misaki lowered his eyes down to the half diced carrot for a few seconds before setting the knife aside and making his way towards Akihiko. "Could you make a few edits in it for me, then?" Misaki asked tentatively, making sure to only look up at Akihiko through his eyelashes.

"What are you-?"

Misaki cut off whatever Akihiko was going to say and cupped his face in his hands, smiling up at him with the most honest smile he ever had before. "I love you, Usami Akihiko," he said, feeling the most confident he ever had; feeling as if he was floating on air. "Don't ever think for a second that I don't."

Akihiko stayed frozen through a pregnant silence before he smiled the widest Misaki had ever seen before, and crushed him to his chest, kissing his face until Misaki was blushing to the tips of his ears, but never allowed him to hide his face and whispered "I love you" repeatedly into his ears. They stayed like that for what felt like an infinity warped into seconds, just breathing each other in.


End file.
